The Pink Necklace
by colourmexgab
Summary: While cleaning her room, Sam finds the only pink item that has ever walked through her bedroom door. She begins to think back and remember how she got it. DxS


A/N: I feel like making a sweet, little one-shot that I thought of last night… Don't you? xD;

DiSCLAiMER: Nope. :D

DEDiCATiON: I dedicate this to: ananomous writer. For putting 'The Love Letter' on C2:D YEY! THANK YOU!

* * *

Sam looked outside the window when she got up. It was a sunny, cloudless Saturday morning. She sighed at how cheery it was. She thought of things she could do.

Go to the Water Park? Nah, she was going through… woman things.

Go to the movies? She would, but there was nothing good out.

Visit Danny and Tucker? Eh, not a bad idea. She knew she'd both catch them at Danny's house playing mindless video games.

After a few minutes of doing morning duties, clothes that she threw from above her head scattered around her room. She looked for some clean ones to wear, but couldn't seem to find any.

"Why?" She wondered out loud, until she remembered her maid went on vacation. "Shoot."

She looked around for any clothes she might have accidentally thrown instead of checking if it was clean.

"Ahah!" Sam exclaimed in success as she found a perfectly good outfit on her desk. She picked it up, and ran quickly to get changed and still have time to clean up.

Changing was quick, but she took her time cleaning. She had loads of time to do that.

After putting all of the clothes back in their rightful places, she saw a ray of pink light hit her face.

"What the-" She looked on the floor and saw a little, pink necklace reflect the ray of sunlight. She picked it up as sat on her bed. "I remember…"

-

"_Mommy! I want it! Pleaaaase!" Sam pointed at a dark, black bracelet._

"_No, Samantha! No, means no!"_

"_But... But!"_

"_No, buts. Now get yours in the limo!"_

_A young Samantha grumpily got into the large car; her arms were crossed and her face scrunched up with madness._

_She looked out the window and saw a boy she met in school looking at her, and then back to the bracelet she wanted. He looked back and forth, and then smiled._

"_Why is he smiling! I'm gonna beat him up when we get to school!" Sam got even madder as the little boy waved good-bye to her, and the limo pulled off to the street._

_She turned around to see the little boy whisper something in his mother's ear. She nodded and went inside the store that had the bracelet she desperately wanted._

_-_

_On Monday, it was during recess when she saw the same little boy she saw yesterday walk up to her while she was on the swings._

"_Hi. I'm Danny." He said._

"_I'm Sam."_

"_I got this for you." He took out a bright, pink necklace._

"_What is it?" Sam asked making a small face at how it was pink._

"_It's what you wanted yesterday! I got it for you!" Danny smiled._

"_But this isn't-" Sam thought back. When she pointed to the bracelet, next to it was a pink necklace. 'He must have thought I wanted it!' Sam thought in shock._

_She hesitated taking the pink gift, but she did._

"_Thanks, Danny." She smiled lightly._

"_Your welcome!" Danny said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Sam turn almost the same color as the necklace._

-

Sam blushed for a moment. That was how she first met Danny in 1st grade. She put on the necklace she kept for years, and headed for Danny's house.

-

"Hey Sam!" Tucker didn't even look at Sam when she walked through the door.

"Hey, _Sam_!" Danny tried to help out Sam getting a proper 'hello' from Tucker by turning off the TV… and the video game he was playing.

Tucker got the idea and turned around to see Sam; the necklace very noticeable.

"Whoa. Talk about accessorizing!"

Danny turned off everything and saw Sam in the necklace. He turned as red as Sam did when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Is that..."

"Yup! I found it in my room." Sam remembered. They both began to blush.

"…Why do you two always forget I'm here?" Tucker interrupted.

* * *

A/N: Hehe. I felt random. xD; Now, BACK TO MY CHAPTER STORiES:D THANKS AGAiN, ANANOMOUS WRiTER! 


End file.
